How do you know?
by happychica
Summary: Goten's curiossity gets the best of him, leading him to Gohan for help.


A/N: Alright, here's the deal. A few days back, I woke to discover that Chibi Trunks and Goten had taken up residence inside my head, dragging Gohan a long for the ride. They then proceeded to reek such havoc as you have never known with my mind, causing me to get lost in a school I can navigate in my sleep (I've done it). After said events occurred, Goten decided he needed to be philosophical about half way through physics, totally ruining any chance of me paying attention in _that_ class. Here is his conversation near on word for word. Anyways, enough with the history lesson, here's the story.

Disclaimer: Borrowing without permission…do I have to give them back?

"Gohan, how do you know if love someone?"

The older Son looked up from his book and stared at his brother. "What?"

"How do you know if you love someone?" Goten watched his brother shift uncomfortably and cocked his head.

"Aren't you a little…young for this kind of stuff?" asked Gohan nervously.

"I dunno."

Gohan grinned. "Well…OK, come here." Putting his book aside, Gohan pulled his brother onto his lap. "Why do you want to know?"

"Um, because…" Goten mumbled something under his breath.

"Hm?"

Taking a deep breath, the small boy tried again. "Mommy and Daddy love each other, right?" Gohan nodded. "And, um…they tell each other that sometimes by, um…"Goten's voice trailed off again as the boy found his knee increasingly fascinating.

"Goten, I'm not your knee. You gotta look at me," said Gohan, nudging his brother gently.

"They um…they kiss." Goten whispered the last part as though he was afraid of being overheard.

"So?"

"Well, I asked Mommy shy and she said it was because she _really_ liked Daddy, more than anyone else. And when I was playing with Trunks yesterday I was thinking about that and I…maybe…kissed him." Goten picked at the hole in his gi pants, waiting for his brother to respond.

Out of all the ways Goten thought his brother would react, anger, confusion, indifference, he had not thought he'd be laughed at. Turning around, Goten gaped at his brother.

"It's not funny! What if Trunks is mad at me? What if he doesn't like me anymore? What if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore?" By now Goten was sobbing, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"No, no, don't cry." murmured Gohan, shocked that his brother was so upset. "I'm sure Trunks doesn't want to stop being your friend. You've been friends since…as long as I can remember. I really don't think Trunks will even remember."

"Really?" sniffed Goten, a few stray tears wandering towards his chin.

"Well, you could go ask him. That's the best way to find out."

"OK!" Jumping off his brother's lap, Goten raced towards the front door. Pausing in the doorway, Goten looked back at his brother. "Gohan, you didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"How do you know if you love someone?"

"Um…you're really sad when they leave?"

"Oh. Goten thought for a moment. "Does this mean you love Piccolo?"

"What!"

"Did you ever kiss him?"

"Goten!" Gohan scowled as his brother ran, giggling, from the room. "That's the last time I tell him anything," muttered the Son, picking his book back up.

qqq

Goten had been staring at his friend's window for nearly twenty minutes before Trunks came into his room. Glancing around, the lavender haired Saiyan jumped, startled by his friend's presence. Hurrying over to the window, Trunks wrenched it open and stood back as his friend floated inside.

"Hey Goten, I didn't think you were doming over today." Trunks' smile dimmed as he noticed the look on his friend's face. "Chibi?"

"Trunks, are you mad at me?"

"No!" Confusion laced the small boy's voice as he stared at Goten. "Why would you think that?"

"I kissed you!"

"So? We're friends, we'll live."

"Our dad's are friends and they don't kiss!" Trunks made a face.

"Goten, don't be gross."

"Sorry."

Sighing, Trunks walked over to where his friend was sitting on his bed and climbed up next to him. Hesitantly, Trunks hugged his friend. "Chibi, it's OK. I'm not mad. And our dad's aren't such good friends as we are, so they can't do all the stuff we can. Now, will you be happy again, please?" The mass of black nodded. "Good. Wanna go play?" Goten hugged his friend back and nodded vigorously.

"Can we play your new video game?"

"Sure!" Grinning, the two boys leapt off the bed and raced downstairs.

qqq

"Alright boys, time for bed." Bulma smiled at the twin groans that greated her.

"But mom, it's only-"

"Nine o'clock, time for bed," interrupted the heiress firmly. Trunks growled softly and grabbed his friend's arm before heading towards his room.

Shutting the door, Goten grinned as his friend collapsed onto the bed. "I thought you weren't tired?"

"Yeah, but your supposed to object when you parent tell you to go to bed. If you're really tired isn't important." Goten nodded, still confused. "Come on, let's sleep." Rolling over, Trunks burrowed under the covers of his bed. He smiled as he felt his friend land next to him. Instinctively, Trunks reached over and hugged his friend, miling at his sigh of contentment.

"Trunks?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Chibi. Now _please_ go to sleep."

Goten nodded and pulled himself closer. "Let's be friends forever, OK?" Trunks nodded and the two boys drifted off to sleep.

_fin_

A/N: Yeah, it's been a while, I know. Sorry?


End file.
